Special S Rank Mission
by SqueeGoblinNabob
Summary: The "Rookie Nine" are now 19 and the 6th Hokage is Naruto. Shino, Neji, and Sasuke are all put on a team, despite their being Elite Jounins (or better). Naruto had a special mission in store for them...
1. I am Shino

Italics - Thoughts.

Change of scene.

_

* * *

Feels good to wake up in my own bed..._

Shino awoke to find his house the way he left it the night before. _No surprises today, just good old relax and predict. _He had gotten back from a diplomatic mission to the village of Sand. There were a few disputes and a suspected rising rebellion. He still wasn't used to Gaara's eyes, even if he wasn't a murderous being anymore. It was hard to believe that Gaara refused the Kage title for his village, considering his great strength. _He could've been the best._ Even if Gaara was considered a friend to Shino, he still didn't like being around the guy.

After wrigling in bed for a few lazy minutes, he rolled out of bed with a THUMP on the ground. _Somehow, that felt good. _He stood up and actually thought about what to wear. _I feel like celebrating. I'm gonna wear a T-shirt and leave my sunglasses here. _He put on a white T-shirt (though he reminded himself that he should be chastized for wearing such an easily seen shirt) and his regular brown shorts and navy blue sandals. _Breakfast sounds good. Cereal!_

After closing the door to his house, he was suddenly reminded of the Hyuga mansion. _My house isn't even close to that size. Why am I thinking about it anyway? _He suddenly remembered he wanted to get some of his "stalking" done before he needed to be at the fifth training ground.

* * *

"SASUKE!"

Shino knew that voice. That was the voice of a pink-haired annoyance. _Sakura must be looking for Sasuke again... Maybe it's best to stay hidden._ He waited until the voice grew distant, then he checked his watch. _About an hour left. Plenty of time._ He pressed onward.

* * *

He came upon Hinata talking with Naruto. _Now this is odd. I've seen Hinata blush before, but she hasn't acted like...this...for a long time now._ He decided to try to listen in on the conversation.

"...so maybe you could meet with me for ramen sometime?"

"...yes...that would be...nice..."

"Okay!" Naruto said with a thumbs up (that strongly resembled Gai or Lee). "How about tomorrow around six?"

"...o...okay..."

With that, Naruto just grinned and ran off. He remembered his formalities a little late and yelled, "See you then Hinata!"

"Naruto may be a little bull-headed, but he's a good person."

Hinata turned to see Shino sideways on the tree behind her. She looked frightened before taking control of herself and managing a, "Hello Shino..."

Either she's back to being shy, timid Hinata, or I've really embarrassed her. Shino gave a nod, then added, "I'll see you at the fifth training ground." And with that, he climbed back up into the tree and was jumping around again.

_

* * *

What's this? Ten-ten... Shino watched as Ten-ten talked to herself, obviously thinking of what to say to someone. __What is she so concerned about? Oh well, I'm sure Neji would know..._ Shino watched as Ten-ten talked to herself, obviously thinking of what to say to someone.

* * *

Next person seen was Sasuke. After he pulled out his kunai, though, Shino began to get a bit nervous, so he decided to move on.

* * *

Shino stopped on a random tree and checked his watch. _Five minutes. I'd better get going then. I bet I could make it in two minutes or less._

* * *

"Where is that freakin Shino?" Kiba cried with a mighty voice.

"I...I don't know." Hinata said, remembering her encounter with him about an hour before.

"You seem awfully anxious Kiba." Shino commented a mere two inches behind Kiba.

"Shino! Good to see you again!" Kiba yelled as he crushed Shino with a big bear hug.

"I never realized you were so..." Shino managed to cough out.

"I can't believe it's really been 2 years! I mean, we're 19 now! We can almost drink!" Kiba

exclaimed, letting go of Shino. Shino just looked over at Hinata and nodded. Hinata politely bowed back.

"Well, I'd like to bring an end to this reunion. I have things to do that involve more than just standing around chatting." Shino lied.

"Awww! We need to catch up sometime Shino! You'll have to tell me about all your missions, and about all your romances." Kiba said with a sly smile.

"Perhaps. Not today though." And with that, Shino left.

"I still say something is weird about him!" Kiba barked.

_

* * *

It's only been a few hours since I woke up, but after talking with Kiba, I need this. Shino rationalized while looking at the water. He quickly scanned the river looking for a rock penetrating the surface. __Right in the middle. That's where I like it._ He pulled off his shirt, then jumped in. After making sure he was completely submerged, he started swimming towards the rock. Once he got to the rock, he climbed up onto it and sat cross-legged on it for a few minutes gathering his thoughts. After concentrating on nothing for that short period of time, he was ready to proceed with phase two. Ever so lazily, Shino put both hands on the area in front of his legs, then slowly moved his legs back, then up. Pretty soon, he was balancing on his hands. He then lifted one hand and placed it behind his back. Doing this always made him feel at peace. He was in tune with his surroundings. In fact, he could feel the eyes of a spectater watching him from the back ever so closely. _Take a good look, I doubt you'll see me again._ Shino rationalized while looking at the water. He quickly scanned the river looking for a rock penetrating the surface. He pulled off his shirt, then jumped in. After making sure he was completely submerged, he started swimming towards the rock. Once he got to the rock, he climbed up onto it and sat cross-legged on it for a few minutes gathering his thoughts. After concentrating on nothing for that short period of time, he was ready to proceed with phase two. Ever so lazily, Shino put both hands on the area in front of his legs, then slowly moved his legs back, then up. Pretty soon, he was balancing on his hands. He then lifted one hand and placed it behind his back. Doing this always made him feel at peace. He was in tune with his surroundings. In fact, he could feel the eyes of a spectater watching him from the back ever so closely. 

Unfortunately, the stare lasted longer than he thought it would. In fact, he had already switched arms before he decided to look at who it was. He spun around and looked, and noticed she looked very familiar. She had reddish hair, he wasn't all that knowledgeable on his red shadings. That was the only thing that stood out to him. _I've seen her before, but where? _He suddenly realized that she was wearing a forehead protector. _She's from sand? I probably saw her during my mission, but when?_

Shino pondered long and hard over this. He couldn't come up with an answer, then he realized he was still looking at her. _Wait a minute. Why is she in our village? Is she a spy?_ He suddenly started wondering why this hadn't occurred to him earlier. _Probably her looks. At least I thought of it. Why am I not doing anything about it?_ He opened a hole in his hand, and coaxed his Kakai bugs out through it. They crawled out his unused hand and quickly made their way down his back and then his arm. They got to the water before the thought occurred to him. _I don't like this. The water makes my bugs too visible._ So, he had the bugs crawl back up his arm and into the hole in his other hand. Shino was hoping his frustration wasn't too visible. He casually brought his feet down and jumped back into the water. He submerged himself and swam towards his shirt on the opposite bank. When he finally came up, she was gone. He put his shirt back on, even though he was wet, and started walking home.

* * *

The sun was setting, and Shino was thinking about sleep. _Still curious about that girl, but what do I need to do before I sleep? _Naruto was walking along in the opposite direction. He turned to Shino and asked, "Have you seen a guy wearing a big, ugly, green coat and sunglasses? He goes by the name of Shino."

Shino tried, but failed to suppress a laugh and said, "I'm Shino."

"WHAAAA?" Naruto yelled with obvious disbelief on his face. Suddenly, he became very serious and said, "If you're Shino, then show me your bugs."

Shino opened some holes in his arms and let the bugs start pouring out. Shino was a bit surprised, and mildly amused at the fact that Naruto seemed to have no reaction to his bugs, but had trouble believing he was Shino at first. "Well, I'd like to set up an appointment with you tomorrow..."

"...before your date with Hinata at six..."

"...how'd you know about that?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Okay then, my place at noon."

"You make it sound like I'm in trouble at school."

"I never knew you made jokes, Shino."

"I don't."

After a long and awkward pause, Naruto continued, "It's a matter of importance, I'm sure you know..."

"...or you wouldn't be calling an Elite Jounin like me to meet you."

"Stop doing that, it's really creepy!" Naruto said backing up a little. "Well, don't forget Shino."

"I won't."

And with that, they bid their farewells, and pressed on to their destinations. Shino didn't know at the time, but this was going to be one very long adventure.

* * *


	2. Introduction to the Team

Italics - Thoughts.

* * *

"Shi-no!" A voice whispered very loudly. "Shi-no!" It whispered again. "Shino! Wake up!" It yelled. Shino suddenly sat up rigidly. Kiba hadn't snuck up on him, his bugs made sure of that. _Something seems off. _

"Shino! It's not today! Or, what I mean is... It's not yesterday and you said, 'Not today,' yesterday, but now it's today which is yesterday's tomorrow!" Kiba stopped to think about that for a moment.

"So?"

"So... Tell me what you've been up to! You seemed less talkative yesterday than usual, but I don't know what usual is anymore since it's been a few years. Have you gotten a girlfriend yet? I would be surprised if you did if you're still wearing those clothes."

"I've been on missions. People are starting to bother me. No."

"Come on Shino! Where's that 'man beneath the coat' that should be there? Get yourself a woman! Oh yeah... That reminds me! I've gotta tell you about this hot babe I could hook you up with! I met her while..."

Shino tuned him out. _The bugs feel...dead in that area. No, more like nonexistant." _

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Not really."

"This is what I'm talking about. This is why you can't pick up chicks. You just go into your own little bug world."

_I'm not a big fan of being nagged is all... _Shino thought, giving Kiba a raised eyebrow in response. Shino stood up and started putting on his usual clothes: green jacket, sunglasses, forehead protector, shorts, sandals... "I'm sure I have somewhere to go." Shino said while putting his clothes on.

The crouching Kiba seemed unconvinced. "Why do you always flake out like this? Why do you hate everyone so much?"

This stopped Shino from his current task of putting on his sandals. "I never found a purpose to idle chatter and I don't hate people."

And with that, Shino slipped on his sandals and left Kiba with a frustrated look on his face.

* * *

Walking on a pathway with absolutely nowhere to go was a man named Shino. _Maybe he's right. Maybe if I waste some time chatting, more people will like me. When did I care what they think? _

A kunai whizzed out from a tree and flew through Shino's head, and a hole in his head opened to reveal that it was only a bug clone created by Shino. The real Shino was standing a mere 2 feet in front of the clone. "Now is not a good time. If you value your lives, you might not want to attack." He said, pointing to the spot where the kunai came from without looking at it.

All four of them came out at once. _Kakashi's new genins? Hmm... At least they're brave._ Shino waited until the perfect moment when one of them got close enough for taijutsu. "Since you're all genins," he started while grabbing the fist of the closest one which was behind him, "I'll teach you a lesson on," he continued while kicking the next closest one in front of him, "some basic taijutsu," he grabbed another fist of the other one behind him, "that can be used on multiple enemies." He finished as he brought the two boys he had closer together at his front to block the girl coming for his opening. The boys colided as Shino released them for the girl to run into. Shino casually moved to the side as they collapsed in a heap and started walking away.

"We're not done here! You shouldn't think that one kick can keep me down!" _Foolish child. _The remaining boy, that he had kicked, came charging at him. _Reminds me of a stupid Kiba._ Shino sidestepped the punch from his back and brought his elbow down into the boy's spine. _That should stop him for awhile._ The boy fell to the ground, apparently unconcious. "I hope you all learned the valuable lesson for taijutsu today: Sometimes you're just outclassed."

_Stupid kids could have gotten themselves killed._ Shino was thinking as he was still wandering. _They shouldn't try to surprise people so much stronger than them, it's an easy way to die._ With a frown, Shino realized it was about time to get to Naruto's place. _I sure hope he hasn't decided to assign me to some genins or anything._ Shino looked over at the bench he was coming upon, and noticed Choji sleeping on it. He decided the neighborly thing to do would be to kick him, call him a bum, and yell at him for sleeping in a public place. Then Shino realized that was the sarcasm talking. "Choji?" Choji just snorted and rolled over. "Wake up Choji." Shino said as he started to shake him gently.

"Biggest steak I've ever seen...bring on the beef..." Choji grinned as he muttered to himself and rolled over. _He'll wake up eventually. Sounds like he's at the best part of his dream._ Shino thought with a smile. _Ah well, time to get to Naruto's._ With that thought, Shino started running.

* * *

_Finally, I've arrived._ Shino scanned his surroundings out of habit, and, finding nothing was amiss, walked inside.

_Sasuke's here? What for? _Shino paused, then nodded and Sasuke nodded in response. Shino proceeded to the opposite corner of the room. "Looks as if Shino is the second one here," said Naruto as he walked in through another doorway. "What do you mean by 'second?' Are there supposed to be more?" Shino inquired. A grunt was heard from Sasuke as Naruto grinned. "Just wait for the others. It's kind of a surprise." Just then, Neji walked in. _I'm sure the Seeing Ninja didn't see this one coming._ Neji seemed caught off guard for a moment. He just had to ask, "What's going on?"

"You'll see as soon as the last person gets here." Naruto said with a wide smile and a chuckle. Neji looked terrified at what the Hokage might have in mind, but then went back to his usual, expressionless face. "I'm sure we will," muttered Neji as he took his place in a corner.'

About an hour had passed, Naruto had left the room, and the three dark-haired shinobi were standing patiently in their respective corners. Neji, who usually kept his eyes closed, suddenly opened them. With a slight grunt, he uttered, "It can't be...Naruto can't be serious..."

A thin figure walked through the door with a confident air about it, and shouted, "I'm here Hokage!" _I understand Neji's surprise now. I'm sure there is some reasoning behind this... _"What are you all doing here?" The latest of the four asked, seeming to finally realize they were there. _Ah, I see now._ Shino thought with a slight nod. _Choji is an expert with pills, so he should be somewhat familiar with medicine. He also has the ability to hold his own with his taijutsu._

"Well, I'll tell you Choji," said Naruto coming back through the doorway he had exited through. "You see, there are some...intelligence reports I have recieved about the Sound village making preparations for war. So if worse comes to worse, we're going to need to have some of our own leverage." Naruto paused to let this all sink in. Not even Choji reacted, he merely had a bag of chips he was munching on. "I'm going to put you all on a team. For the time being, your only mission is to work as a team. Learn each other's strengths, weaknesses, interests, anything that you don't know already. Our goal here is to get an elite team functioning. There's no point in teaming you up if you can't be effective as a team." Naruto concluded.

Everyone could feel the discomfort, even Choji had stopped eating. _Sasuke, I can get used to him, I've been on his team before. Neji, he probably won't give me any trouble as long as I do likewise. Choji, I'm not sure what to think about him._ "I don't suppose you've decided on a leader for us yet, have you?" Neji inquired. Naruto just turned to Shino and said, "Shino, I'm assinging you as leader. You're the best at group tactics here. I'm counting on you." Shino gave a grunt and nodded. "If he dies?" Sasuke asked. "Then Neji is second, you're third, and Choji would be on his own after that."

_As long as Choji doesn't bother me, I shouldn't have too much trouble with the other two._ "Choji, you're officially medic," Choji let out a victorious yell. "Have fun guys. I have a date tonight, so if you don't mind, I'm just gonna go home and get ready." Naruto said with obvious pleasure in his voice. _Is he enjoying our discomfort, or the fact that he has a date?_ That was obviously the conclusion of the meeting. "Let's go." Shino said, walking out the door. _I know exactly where to go. They might not be too happy about it though.

* * *

_


End file.
